porsesfandomcom-20200213-history
Vulir
One of the three main landmass in gaia, and the only one that humans are not native to. vulir is one huge forest spreading from its shores to its center, with trees bigger and the forest thicker the closer you get to the edge of gaia. Magical wild the border between the material plane and the various spheres that are connected to it is extremely thin in vulir, as a result of that, the trees in the forest grow large and the forest himself grows wild, the beasts in it grow large and twisted and the natives grow strange. genasi - heirs of the elements the legends tell of the first race that from it were born most of the humanoids, rather short and with dark skins the legends calls these beings "primes", the primes lived in the land we now call vulir built the first ever city, the city of genis. Only later did the border between the material plane the spheres eroded, and with it some people has started changing taking properties of the elements, their skin harden their size growing slightly, those were nicknamed the people of genis, the genasi, today there are no more primes and the city of genis are genasi kuladir - hardened survivors not all primes chose to live in genis many left to faraway lands, and some simply stayed out in the wild, when the borders between planes started eroding everything in the vurilian wild started changing this caused, animals to grow weird features, such as spiked skin or the ability to teleport. The primes living in the wild also changed growing to immense size and growing unusual shape changing properties, those people are called kuladir, and they still live in the vurilian wilds. genis - the first city between the deep cost and the silvermoon lake lies the city of genis, the first city. genis is both ancient and colossal, built ring by ring from the slums and the temporarily housing of the travelers coming to genis in the outer ring to the forgotten architecture of days past in the innermost ring. The institute of elemental legacy of genis known by the people of vulir as the institute, this magnificent giant building of ancient architecture and weird stone lies at the second ring of genis. The institute was established to research and archive the history of the genasi people and the reasons to their evolution, but as the institute gained more knowledge regarding the powers that influenced genis, more and more of the researchers have turned to research the arcane art of evocation and today the institute stands as the best school for evocation. Even today history is still a big part of the institute knowledge, with the evocation students learning the history of evocation with the spells. Most students don't write their own black books but instead read ancient ones that are found within the institute's library greenery - ''' '''human curiosity if one would travel the entire free coat of vulir, on will come across a city made completely of temporary structures, this is the city of greenery, the city of greenery is actually the base of operation for human expeditions to explore vulir, the city doesn't really have a government because it is simply an array of tents and campsites, with travelers joining and leaving the city constantly and so the layout of the city always changes. The casp - mountain of poison at one of vulir's coast lies a huge mountain known as the casp. The casp is the home of the green dragons, the green dragons see their territory not only in the mountain itself but also the coast line and the sea near it, because of that they are called the casp shore and the casp sea. Green dragons do not like trespassers and any traveler going to the casp will probably die, sometimes by the current dragon itself.